In a business environment, contact card transfer is widely used as an information transfer method by business persons. In addition to including transfer of conventional paper contact cards, contact card transfer further includes transfer of newly-popular electronic contact cards. In actual application, a user may transfer an electronic contact card by operating a smartphone. For example, a user may operate a smartphone to scan surrounding user equipment (such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer), and the user may operate the smartphone to select any scanned user equipment as an interactive object. Further, the user may operate the smartphone to select an electronic contact card and transfer the electronic contact card to the user equipment that is used as the interactive object, thereby implementing transfer of the electronic contact card. However, it is found in practice that the foregoing manner of transferring an electronic contact card requires a user to perform troublesome manual operations, which reduces information transfer efficiency.